Un milagro de Navidad
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Milagros de Navidad. Capítulo: 1 Recuerdos del pasado. Vemos que Misty Waterflower, se encuentra muy triste para las fechas de Navidad y eso no le gusta, para nada a su novio de pueblo paleta el chico es el actual, Maestro Pokemon de la región de Kanto y se encontraba, demasiado triste su chica y entonces decidió preguntarle que le acongojaban ¿Qué hará Ash? Feliz Navidad.


**Un milagro de Navidad.**

 **Capítulo: 1**

 **Recuerdos del pasado.**

 **Vemos que Misty Waterflower, se encuentra muy triste para las fechas de Navidad y eso no le gusta, para nada a su novio de pueblo paleta el chico es el actual, maestro Pokemon de la región de Kanto y se encontraba, demasiado triste su chica y entonces decidió preguntarle que le acongojaba, tanto cuando se acercaban estás fechas cuando se supone que es de celebrar con la familia y amigos pero la noticia que ella le diría lo dejaría helado.**

—Misty amor te notó muy pensativa, últimamente para estas fechas comento el maestro Pokemon a su, flameante novia él la notaba fuera de este mundo cómo si algo, la estaba molestando y tenía las mejores intenciones en ayudar a su Sirenita, lo que él no se imaginaba era que su querida novia estaba así era que cuando estaba muy pequeña algo paso y fue separada de, sus padres y ella los extraña mucho mucho. —

—Es algo que paso mucho tiempo, con mis padres amor y por eso estoy muy triste cómo deseará, por todos lo medios poderlos encontrarlos y decirles lo afortunada que me siento al tener al mejor novio de todos, comento muy feliz la chica pelirroja y no era una broma ella podía contar con su pareja para lo que sea y lo que no sabía ella es él le ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres para Navidad, y sin duda alguna esto pondría muy feliz a la chica de ojos color verde esmeraldas azules. —

—Dime amor cómo se separaron tú y tus hermanas de tus padres, comento el chico color azabache más interesado en saber de lo que fue de los padres de Misty sin dudas algunas él le quiere ayudar a reencontrarse para navidad con sus padres después de muchos años de ausencia ya es el momento de que se reencuentren para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido después de muchos años de ausencia mutua, todo lo que ella sabe se lo debe a su mejor amigo y ahora novio, ya que él le comprende y la ayuda en lo que puede pero esta vez trataría con todos los medios de encontrar los padres de Misty para celebrar la Navidad todos juntos. —

—De acuerdo tu ganas comento la chica un poco desanimada al tener que volver a contar la historia, pero esta vez su novio la apoyaría en todo e inclusive pueda que, tenga una ligera sospecha de que él le va ayudar a encontrar a sus padres, después de quince años de ausencia.—

 **Flash Back**

 **Los padres Misty y de sus hermanas, se fueron a hotel a descansar un fin de semana debido, al gran estrés acumulado de hacer mucho trabajo durante, la semana entonces como Daisy ya era mayor de todas la dejaron a cargo de sus demás hermanas, además del cargo, de ser líder de gimnasio hasta el día Domingo en la noche pero ese día fue un día fatídico para las hermanas Waterflower cuando se enteraron que sus padres habían desaparecido del barco cuando venían de vuelta nadie sabe lo que paso en ese barco y la misteriosa desaparición de sus padres y las hermanas tenían una gran interrogante en sus mentes. ¿Qué pasó con nuestros padres? Se preguntaron las chicas, muy asustadas con lo sucedido.**

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

—Y eso fue lo que paso ese fatídico día y es por eso que a mi, no me gusta celebrar la Navidad comentó la, pelirroja muy triste, pero ella debía de creer en los milagros, de la Navidad y él se encargado de hacérselo notar el sería el cómplice, para que ella pueda encontrar a sus seres queridos y el tarde o temprano encontraría a sus padres le prometió el chico a su novia en un susurro. —

—Ya veo con que eso pasó comentó, el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, el chico ya tenía en mente, de como encontrar a sus padres de vuelta sin duda alguna si los lograba, encontrar no cabía la menor duda de que tenían que llamar al, resto de sus hermanas y no lo haría hasta no tener pruebas fehacientes de que en realidad ha encontrado a sus padres, y el chico susurró algo inaudible para la chica «No te preocupes bebe yo voy a darte el mejor regalo de navidad de todos» Comentó el chico fijándose en su nueva meta que es encontrar a los padres de Misty y así pasar la mejor navidad de todas junto a sus seres queridos, pero el nunca se rendiría e incluso estaba bien preparado por la búsqueda se prolonga demasiado. —

—¿Qué fue ese repentino interés en saber de mis padres señor maestro Pokemon? Pregunto la chica pelirroja a su pareja la chica sin dudas estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de su novio por ese desinterés de sus padres. —

—Bueno nena si tu me disculpa me tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendiente en la liga Pokemon y es mucho mejor terminarlo ya para pasar el 24 juntos en familia comento, el chico tratando de Mantener las ganas de reírse. —

—¿Amor dime una cosa? Pregunto el futuro celebro de batalla a su futura esposa, me podrías describir cómo son tus padres, comentó su amor platónico y al chico que ella ha amado con toda su alma. —

—Veras mi madre tiene ojos color de esmeraldas cómo yo el pelo de color pelirrojo justo como el mío es de la misma estatura mía, y su nombre es Cristina, comento un poco triste la chica, y después decidió describir a su padre, mi padre es de tez blanca usa pantalón Jean su color de cabello es rubio ojos de color miel una estatura, un poco más alta que la mía y se llama John Waterflower, y con eso ya tiene una base de como buscar a los padres de Misty y esa sería su regalo de Navidad de parte de el para ella claro y de otras cosas más que le preguntaría para luego. —

—Bueno amor nos vemos luego, comento el novio a su novia y se dieron un tierno beso y su chico se fue a trabajar en la liga mientras la chica está trabajando de líder en el gimnasio familiar de su familia, mientras tanto el chico tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y llamó a su viejo amigo Scott y le contó lo sucedido para ver sí el le podría ayudar encontrar los padres de Misty, explicó el chico. —

— Ya veo quieres saber si puedes darle, el mejor regalo de tu parte y eso es muy tierno de tu parte, comentó al multimillonario dueño de la franquicia de la batalla de la frontera, gustoso de ayudarle a localizar a los padres de su novia, y el chico estaba muy feliz y Scott le recordó que su puesto seguía vacante, permanente, lo que no sabía Scott es que si el encontraba a los padres de Misty el pasarían a ser un Cerebro de la frontera. —

Era muy obvio que el maestro, Pokemon se traía algo entre manos y no descansaría, hasta cumplir con sus objetivos en buscar a los, padres de su novia la chica va a estar muy agradecida, con el ya que se tomó la molestia de buscar sus padres por ella, y eso lo hacía más especial a su novio ya que era el hombre indicado con el que se casaría y formaría una familia con muchos hijos.

—Halo muy buenas tardes Brock, necesitó hablar contigo amigo comento el chico muy feliz a su mejor amigo y ahora criador Pokemon el chico Moreno sabe que su mejor amigo y casi hermano, traía algo entre manos y era mejor apoyarlo en vez de que metiera las patas bien metidas, y eso el no lo quería. —

—Habla compañero que soy todos oídos compañero comentó el chico del que fue su compañero de viajes por varias, regiones cuando estuvieron viajando juntos, y entonces el creador se dedico a escuchar lo que su amigo le estaba, diciendo y aun no se la creía que de donde se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa por querida Sirenita. —

—No hace falta que me digas nada compañero con solo ver tu cara, con esa fuerte impresión me dice que voy haciendo las cosas por el camino correcto comento, el futuro cerebro de frontera, su amigo estaba impresionado de ese gesto muy genuino de que tiene Ash para con sus amigos primero eran ellos sus amigos antes que de si mismo y eso era digno de un gran gesto hacía la persona que uno más ama en la vida, aún así cuando es su mejor amiga, Brock estaba muy conmovido por ese gesto de su amigo para su casi hermana y mejor amiga, Misty Waterflower. —

—Que quieras que digas man tu me dejaste muy sorprendido comento el criador Pokemon a su mejor amigo en verdad había madurado mucho durante todo este tiempo más sin embargo había una duda que lo carcomía y mucho al chico, y el otro lo notó se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. —

—Bien te notó un poco pensativo y creo ya saber el motivo de eso dijo el chico, al Dr. Pokemon, y este se sorprendió aún más y dijo debes de estarte preguntando que ¿paso con serena? ¿no? Pregunto el chico a su mejor amigo. —

—Woa me has vuelto a sorprender comento el chico de piel morena no debe subestimar a su amigo ahora es mucho mas maduro, ya no era como antes de despistado y denso estaba muy impresionado con su nuevo yo. —

—Veras te lo contaré lo que sucedió en la región de Kalos, cuando yo gané la liga y ella se me acercó y me abrazó y eso me hizo recordar a Misty y su lo que ella estaba haciendo no estaba bien, y sabía que debía de parar con esto de inmediato, pensó el para si mismo. —

 **Flash Back.**

 **—Serena que se supones que estás haciendo comentó, sorprendido el entrenador de pueblo paleta sin duda ese mismo momento el chico no le gusto esa actitud de su amiga y eso ella lo iba a averiguar por su propia cuenta, y eso la iba a asustar un poco pero ella va a entender. —**

 **—Que sucede Ash comento, un poco sorprendida de la actitud de su amigo le había sorprendido y mucho y ahora lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo de que le estaba escondiendo su amor secreto. —**

 **—Yo lo siento mucho Serena yo no te amo por qué yo amo a alguien más y no eres tú comento el chico a su amiga, y ella se sorprendió mucho y le pregunto quien era ella. —**

 **—Serena a ella le debo todo lo que soy, y yo estoy enamorado de Misty comentó el chico dejando muy impactada a su amiga y ella enseguida entendió que su amor no le era correspondido del todo y se puso muy triste y vio que Ash le decía la verdad a su amiga es mejor que la verdad duela mucho a vivir una gran mentira, si su amor, no les correspondido. —**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

—Ahora entiendo cuando tú no me ponías atención, y ya se por qué te pones así conmigo comento la reina de Kalos estaba un poco afligida pero sabía mejor que nada era más doloroso que una falsa relación era más peligroso, ya que puede dañarse el corazón de esa persona, del que se enamoró. —

—Sí así es Serena yo amo mucho a Misty fue a quien yo conocí cuando inicié mi viaje desde el primer día comento, el chico muy feliz de haber conocido a su amiga y ahora futura novia, pero el sin darse cuenta que esto le afectaba a serena ya que Ash no le correspondía sus sentimientos hacia ella y el amor duele. —

—Sí ella de verdad te ama yo te entiendo y te prometo no hacer nada para interponerme entre ustedes, dijo muy triste la chica de pelo rubio siendo esto rápidamente notado por su amigo diciéndole estas palabras a su amiga. —

—Lo siento Serena tenía que decirte la verdad, no es bueno amar a la persona que no le corresponda sus sentimientos, ya que es muy peligroso y eso es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y yo no soy de esos comenta el chico, para luego retirarse de ahí ya que no quería seguir hiriendo a Serena sus sentimientos. —

Y así fue cómo yo le dije a Serena que yo no podía ser su novio, le comento el chico a Brock su mejor amigo y consejero en todos los aspectos, que gracias a el su amigo casi hermano logró obtener el valor necesario para se le confesara a su mejor amiga y amor Platónico.

—Caray Ashton no se que pensar, me has dejado muy sorprendido, comento el chico bastante impresionado para percebir que tan maduro se había vuelto su compañero de viaje, cuando formó parte de su equipo ya hace mucho tiempo. —

—Gracias compañero realmente yo aprecio mucho lo que tu me dices, madurar duele hacerlo pero hay; que hacerlo comentó muy alegre el muchacho sintiéndose muy alegre de contar con excelentes amigos que siempre estarán ahí en las buenas y en las malas y esos eran muy buenos amigos de verdad y siempre que ocupaba algo de ellos estaban para él, y viceversa ellos se ayudaban mutuamente. —

—Muy bien amigo si me disculpas, tengo que cosas que hacer, comentó el doctor Pokemon a su mejor, amigo luego nos ponemos al corriente amigo así que no, te preocupes comentó te ayudaremos ya lo veras le aseguró el chico de piel morena. —

—Bien en eso quedamos amigo luego, nos podemos al corriente definitivamente el chico se encuentra muy feliz de tener a unos amigos maravillosos, y tener unas estupenda madre, y a la mejor de las novias él haya podido escoger, para pasar con el resto de su vida juntos para siempre. —

Ahora veré a quién he llamar si a mi, madre o al resto de mis amigos para pedirles ayuda para darle la mejor, de las sorpresas a Misty y es entonces cuando el decide llamar, a su amiga coordinadora de la región de Sinnoh para pedirle su ayuda, luego llamaría al resto de sus amigos para explicarles y ponerlos, al tanto de su sorpresa para su amada pelirroja.

—Hola Dawn soy Ash me encuentro, en cuidad Celeste y tengo algo muy importante que contarte, y para saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda, y entonces se dispuso a contarle su sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Misty, y ella estaba escuchando muy atenta a la idea del moreno para luego chillar de la alegría, y darle todo su apoyo a su amigo y desde luego estaba muy encantada con la idea. —

—Awww que tierno de tu parte Ash me, parece que es un maravilloso regalo de Navidad y una hermosa, forma de demostrarle lo mucho que te importa ella, comento muy feliz la chica Shinnaista, a su mentor claro que cuentas con mi ayuda, le dijo muy feliz de poder ayudarlo en su plan de traer a los padres de Misty. —

—Gracias por ayudarme y ser mi cómplice en esto, comento el chico de pelo azabache, a su amiga. —

—Es un verdadero placer, ayudarte en tu sorpresa y a Misty en devolverle a sus padres comento muy emocionada Dawn. —

—Te debo una y bien grande dijo el maestro, Pokemon despidiéndose de su ex compañera de viaje, y procedió a hacer otra llamada, a otros amigos.

—Hola tengo algo muy importante que hacer y me gustaría saber si puedo contar con su ayuda, le dijo a Max y May. —

—Por supuesto que sí que es comentaron los dos hermanos, a su amigo y compañero de aventuras, y cómo era de esperar Ash procedió a contarle todo lo planeado a su amigos, y ellos de una vez le dijeron que contaba con la ayuda de ellos en lo que fuera muy necesario, dijeron ambos hermano, felices de poder ayudarlo. —

 **Fin del 1 Capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en el Capítulo: 2**

 **Joselito.55**

 **Descargo: Tanto la serie y los personajes, no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokemon, este fic solo fue creado para entretener al lector solamente, para que se distraigan un rato.**

 **Nota de Autor: Hola amigo, se que me dirán hey tu hasta cuando volverás a actualizar tus fics pendientes, y les diré que en unos días actualizaré uno pero será sorpresa luego de ahí me tomaré unos días de descanso para volver a escribir nuevos fics y actualizar los pendientes espero que me comprendan en ese punto nos leemos luego y desde ya les deseo a todos mis amigos**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

 **Se despide de ustedes mis amigos**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
